Una compañía para África
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Dos años debía estar fuera de su país para cumplir una tarea pero... Necesita de alguien que estuviera cerca suyo en ello Endo x Natsumi, sucesos después del arco del FFI Adaptación del fic "Ven conmigo" de Sebbyrella con los nombres japoneses originales


Es increíble como había pasado el tiempo para Mamoru Endo; pareciera que fue ayer cuando el club de fútbol tenía apenas siete jugadores, y ahora, muchos de los miembros del equipo se habían convertido en los ganadores del FFI (Futbol Fronteras Internacional).

Su nombre ha resonado por cada rincón de Japón, e incluso del mundo, provocado una gran repercusión en su vida. Ahora, cada vez que el castaño iba caminando por la calle, montones de fans se le acercaban, pidiéndole fotos, autógrafos, o simplemente jugar una reto contra él sobretodo jugadores de futbol u otros chicos de otros animes hasta Gokú, Oliver y Saitama… Bueno solo los primeros dos ya que como todos sabemos como es el pelón superfuerte cuando se trataba de un golpe.

Aunque no faltaban las típicas fangirls que lo perseguían aunque sea para acostarse con él, las fujoshis que lo shippeaban con cualquier chico, los chicos que también estaban interesados en él incluso los traps que integraban su sequito de perseguidores hasta hombres enormes y musculosos que andaban tras él, la fama a veces era una hija de puta.

Pero a veces esa gran fama resultaba ser un poco agobiante; Endo había pasado de ser el capitán de un equipo casi desconocido, a ser campeón del mundo con la selección japonesa, ¡En tan sólo dos años!

A veces su cuerpo le pedía descansar, relajarse, e incluso dejar el balón en su sitio durante al menos un par de días, con el fin de poder compensar todo el estrés que conllevaba llevarse todo el rato siendo vigilado bien de cerca por fans y periodistas algo cansinos. Pero le resulta imposible. Este era el camino que había elegido, y debía sufrir las consecuencias que eso conllevaba, pese a que ahora mismo se encontraba más feliz que nunca.

Su abuelo, Daisuke Endo, le llamaba todos los días, a veces incluso de madrugada, el hombre mayor le contaba sobre cómo iban las cosas en el Congo, y sobre un nuevo equipo que estaba entrenando de cero.

-Mamoru, ¿Me estás escuchando o no? ¡Te estoy hablando, Mark!

-…

-¡Deja de jalártela y escucha carajo!- Le gritó el hombre mayor el cual estaba contándole sobre su día, cuando de pronto el pobre Mamoru comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el verano, y obviamente se había despistado un poco.

-¡Sí, sí! Perdóname por eso, continúa- Respondió el castaño un poco avergonzado, pero al oír lo que Daisuke tenía que decir, sintió una gran curiosidad.

-Bueno, como te estaba contando, estoy entrenando un nuevo equipo, pero me haría falta la ayuda de alguien- comentó el hombre, con voz relajada, pero insinuante.

-¿La ayuda de alguien? ¿De quién, abuelo?- Preguntó curioso.

-De eso quería hablarte, Mamoru- dijo, con voz alegre- Me gustaría que fueras tú el que me ayudara a entrenar a este equipo, ¿Qué dices?- Sin duda alguna era una propuesta bastante interesante pero…

-¡Me encantaría, abuelo! Pero, ¿Cómo? Yo vivo en Japón, y tú en África- Respondió intrigado por saber qué tenía su abuelo en mente.

-Mamoru, ¿Quisieras venir a África?- Preguntó finalmente.

-¿Yo? ¿Ir a África? Pero, ¿Cómo? En nada comienzo el bachillerato, ¡No puedo irme así como así!- Se alarmó.

-Ya lo he hablado con tus padres, y les parece bien- Eso tranquilizó al chico de bandana naranja- Además, aquí hay institutos en los que podrás estudiar, y he alquilado un piso cerca del mío para que puedas vivir allí- Concluyó.

-Guau, no sé qué decir…- Respondió muy ilusionado y a la vez que impactado.

-Tan sólo di que sí- Daisuke se reía tras decir esto.

-De acuerdo, abuelo, ¡Me iré al Congo contigo!- Exclamó el muchacho contento.

-¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Puedes traer a alguien contigo! Alguno de tus amigos, alguna chica, no sé, a quién tú quieras- Le dijo.

-¿A alguien? Y, ¿a quién me llevo yo ahora?- Se pregunto a sí mismo, una vez que se despido de su abuelo y colgó la llamada.

La primera persona en la que pensaba en mente era Gouenji, pero ahora que su hermana Yuuka había vuelto a caminar, dudaba mucho que fuera con él y por lo tanto no quería alejarlo tanto tiempo de ella. Kido estaba en Italia estudiando como también jugaba en un equipo de fútbol, por lo que iba a ser imposible ir con él. Kazemaru y Hiroto querían centrarse en sus estudios, entonces, ¿A quién se llevaría con él al África?

Endo decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la ribera del río, con suerte ahora no había mucha gente, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Caminó distraído, pensando en algún candidato apto para ir a Congo, pero no se le ocurría ninguno.

Al llegar a la ribera comprobó que no había mucha gente, nada más una pareja de ancianos que paseaba por allí. Se sentó en el césped, algo alejado del campo, y comenzó a recordar el momento en el que se enteró de que su abuelo seguía vivo.

Natsumi investigó durante semanas sobre un tal Araya, seleccionador nacional de Congo, que resultó ser su abuelo Daisuke Endo, quien había sobrevivido al accidente que tuvo lugar cuarenta años atrás, y entrenó a Los pequeños gigantes de manera que fueran un perfecto rival para los Super Once de Japón, aun así, los nipones fueron capaces de ganarles a los congoleses.

La castaña pelirroja tuvo incluso que volverse gerente del equipo rival para averiguarlo, pese a que le dolía ver cómo eso decepcionaba a todos, especialmente a Mamoru. Pero no fue en vano, gracias a ello había podido conocer a su abuelo, y haber obtenido una gran oportunidad de ir a África con él.

Estaría muy feliz si se lo dijera. Pero aun así, Endo se sentía algo triste. Esa chica había hecho tantísimas cosas por él, y no había sido capaz de devolverle todos los favores que le debía y ahora que se iba de Japón, estarían separados por mucho tiempo.

Y eso le dolía de alguna manera. Apenas se habían visto este verano, ya que ambos estaban experimentando su propia versión de vacaciones de verano, pero, aún así, le dolía pensar que no iba a volver a verla. Definitivamente iba a extrañar a Natsumi, su manera de ser, sus regaños que le hacía en ocasiones, su manera de andar, su largo cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Iba a echarla de menos completamente.

Ya había anochecido, y cuando se disponía a levantarse para volver a casa, oía un coche detrás suyo. Se giró para comprobar quién era, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con esa conocida limusina negra, de la que salía una chica de tez pálida, largo cabello castaño, y una radiante sonrisa dirigida a hacia él.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y me acercó a Natsumi, seguidamente le dio un fuerte abrazo, y la saludó efusivamente.

-¡Hola, Natsumi! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Dijo el ex portero al romper el abrazo.

-¡Hola, Endo! ¡Te he echado de menos!- Dijo la castaña- ¿Qué tal el verano?- Preguntó con una mirada llena de interés.

-Pues la verdad es que bastante bien, un poco agobiante, con todo eso de los fans y tal, pero por el resto genial, ¿Y el tuyo?- Fue su turno de preguntarle.

Endo y Natsumi siguieron conversando alegremente durante unos minutos, y por un momento, al chico de bandana naranja se le olvidó lo que había venido a meditar a la ribera, hasta que mencionó algo que lo hizo recordarlo.

-Oye, ¿Y has hablado últimamente con tu abuelo? Hace semanas que no hablo con él- Dijo Natsumi tranquilamente.

-¡Claro! Hace un rato estuve hablando con él- Le respondió- De hecho, me ha pedido que me vaya al Congo con él, a ayudarle a entrenar a un nuevo equipo- Concluyo y pudo ver como la expresión de la castaña cambió a una más triste.

-¿Te vas? ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Le preguntó con voz suave, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-Dos años, voy a hacer el bachillerato allí- Vio cómo bajó la mirada, y sonrió forzosamente.

-Qué bien, realmente es una gran oportunidad- Dijo la castaña en un susurro, con un tono algo triste.

Endo no podía parar de pensar que estaba en deuda con Natsumi, siempre ha había hecho mucho por él, y no iba a ser capaz de devolverle los favores en el tiempo que estuvo en Raimon como en la selección Japonesa.

Pero quizás, allí sí tendría tiempo para compensárselos.

-Natsumi, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al Congo?- Preguntó el castaño sin darle más vueltas.

Natsumi se quedó sorprendida, mientras Endo veía cómo su mirada se endulzaba, y sus ojos adquirieron un leve brillo bastante adorable.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir conmigo?- Preguntó suavemente, mirándole a los ojos, acercándose inconscientemente hacia él

-Tú siempre has hecho mucho por mí, y creo que esta es la mejor manera de compensártelo- Le respondió el castaño con voz calmada, cuando vio cómo su amiga lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Y entonces, su corazón se aceleró. Endo sintió una sensación extraña, incómoda, pero a la vez maravillosa, que iba in crescendo cuando Natsumi levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

Ahí lo comprendió todo. Esa sensación, las mariposas que sentía en el estómago, el brillo en sus ojos… Quería sentir esa sensación durante el resto de su vida. Poco a poco, los dos castaños acortaron la distancia sus rostros, y se fundieron en un tierno beso, que sólo terminó cuando el sonido del claxon del coche los asustó, provocando que se rieran a carcajadas.

Y fue entonces cuando el viejo portero del Raimon se dio cuenta de que no había podido elegir un mejor acompañante para ir al Congo.

OMAKE

En un universo alterno como en una línea de tiempo alterna…

Una chica de cabello lila y ojos celestes estaba golpeando a la casa de quién fue su amigo Mamoru Endo, Fuyuka Kudo como se llamaba esa chica llamó en voz alta

-¡Mamoru! Soy yo, Fuyuppe, vamos a jugar fútbol pero esta vez seré la portera

En eso un auto salió del garaje destrozando la reja en pedazos mientras emprendía su marcha, en eso Fuyuka de manera lenta como si detuviera el tiempo vio que en los asientos estaba Natsumi y en el volante Hitomiko a lo cual decidió correr como atleta a lo Usain Bolt mientras que en el auto las dos mujeres se pusieron bien alerta con tal de alejar a la psicópata de cabellos violáceos pero no contaban que su perseguidora sacó de la nada lo que parecía ser un revolver del cual dispara un garfio, Fuyuka en menos de nada con algo de dificultad trepaba por la parte trasera del auto.

-¡Hitomi acelera!- Reclamó Natsumi presa del miedo

-No puedo, ¡Esa cosa en un compacto!- Dijo la pelinegra

-¡Mierda!

Hitomiko de manera desesperada movía el volante de derecha a izquierda y viceversa mientras Fuyuka se estaba tambaleando por el violento movimiento del automóvil que estaba yendo por la principal calle de un conjunto vecinal hasta que finalmente la pelimorada cayó rondando por la avenida haciendo que ambas mujeres se dieran un suspiro hasta que la desgracia vino en forma de sirenas de policía pues habían conducido a máxima seguridad.

Y sobre Fuyuka, la pelilila se levantó algo adolorida de la cintura pero de lo demás estaba viva y coleando, la chica al ver como las dos pobres ahora estaban enfrentándose ante una gran multa, se encogió de hombros y se fue tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado, allá ellas y sus problemas.


End file.
